


we love our bread, we love our butter

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Royals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: But most of all, we love each other.-----“What’s the guest of honor of tonight’s ball,” Kuroo leans closer, watching as Daichi gingerly wraps said bread in tissue paper and carefully puts it inside a drawstring bag, “doing with a bag, stealingbreads?”“It’s not a bag, it’s apurse,” Daichi replies, emphasizing the difference that Yui imprinted on him earlier, primly.





	we love our bread, we love our butter

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAICHI! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

“My, my,” Kuroo backs away in time to avoid Daichi’s arm that flailed on instinct upon being startled.

Daichi sighs deeply in relief upon seeing the peach brioche still in his hand and more importantly, still intact. “You almost made me drop my bread,” he whispers to Kuroo with a frown.

“What’s the guest of honor of tonight’s ball,” Kuroo leans closer, watching as Daichi gingerly wraps said bread in tissue paper and carefully puts it inside a drawstring bag, “doing with a bag, stealing _breads_?”

“It’s not a bag, it’s a _purse_ ,” Daichi replies, emphasizing the difference that Yui imprinted on him earlier, primly. “And lay off of me,” he continues with a huff and pout that amused Kuroo. “My last meal was breakfast. And some guest of honor I am that they actually forgot to feed me lunch and won’t even let me have my dinner in peace.”

Kuroo chuckles softly. Daichi tends to get mumbly and rant whenever he doesn’t get enough food on him. “What travesty,” he nods emphatically. “How _did_ you get away, anyway?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

Kuroo hums in affirmative. “I can keep you too, if you like.”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

Daichi looks at him. “Do you have another purse where I can stow away more of these baked goods?”

Kuroo blinks. “…No,” Daichi deflates. “Though I think I have the next best thing,” Kuroo continues and Daichi looks at him, hopeful.

He unbuttons his suit and opens one side and shows off a secret pocket, considerably roomy enough to fit a fist in. Which means that it’s roomy enough to fit a small piece of pastry. “Thank god Alisa-san always listens to my requests.”

She does, begrudgingly, at least on only one and not before giving Kuroo a stern lecture about properly wearing suits and how a secret pocket this big would ruin the fit should he put something inside, ‘so please avoid it at all costs’. Thankfully, Kuroo always looks good, whether he’s got the suit buttoned up or not. Formalities for the night are done already anyway and they are somehow well away from the distinguished guests, so he can definitely wear it loose.

“I’ve no such luck with Suga,” Daichi laments softly, motioning Kuroo to get some of the colorful macarons from a platter nearby.

“So?”

Daichi finishes wrapping yet another brioche, a blueberry this time, before facing Kuroo again. “The twins,” he says simply.

Kuroo raises his brows, impressed at the audacity. “Is that why they’re acting up?”

Haruki and Harumi are both generally polite and well-disciplined, but tonight of all nights, they had been rather ‘rowdy’, in a subtle but demanding kind of way. Thankfully, the guests find it endearing because they got their cherub faces and doe-eyes working to their advantage, though he can’t say the same for the twin look of exasperation Ennoshita and Shimizu both are wearing, last he’d seen them.

“It’s what I asked for my birthday, you see. Nothing fancy, just a little distraction that will allow me to escape without notice.”

“They’re doing a good job.” Because Daichi’s still here, successfully stuffing his bag-oh sorry-his _purse_ , with bread. Kuroo gets a few butter packets, just to be on the safe side.

“I’m good,” Daichi grins up at him and pulls at the drawstrings but not quite closing the purse, lest it deforms the topmost bread.

“Me too,” Kuroo lightly pats on top of a noticeable bulge in his suit,

 

**\-----**

 

“So,” Kuroo dusts his hands off of the powdered sugar, “now that you’ve come-of-age, what’s next for the Crown Prince?” He leans back and drapes an arm on the bench.

Daichi finishes the mango macaron before replying. “More lessons on how to be a proper royal, that’s for sure.”

Kuroo snorts softly, then reaches out and wipes some crumbs off Daichi’s cheeks, receiving a soft thank you for his efforts. “That’s a given. Anything else?”

“Well,” Daichi’s eyes flicker at Kuroo’s face. “Engagement is probably going to be on the table.”

Kuroo smiles at that. “Yeah?”

Daichi rolls his eyes but sidles up close to Kuroo and rests his head on the space between Kuroo’s neck and shoulder. Kuroo’s hands automatically drape over Daichi’s own, pulling him even closer. “Someone’s very eager to ask your hand for marriage, I heard.”

“I know.” It’s Daichi’s turn to smile.

“How soon can he ask the King and Queen’s blessings?”

“Not this week, definitely. This party exhausted me and I don’t think I’m ready for another grand one anytime soon.” Daichi puts a hand on Kuroo’s chest and looks up at him hesitantly. “You can still wait for a few more days, right?”

Kuroo looks down on him, fondly, the yellow light from the nearby light-post is casting his gray eyes a golden hue. “I’ll wait however long it takes, just as long as I can call you mine.” He drops a kiss on the side of Daichi’s head.

Daichi breaks out an affectionate grin. “Sap,” he says.

“I helped you steal your bread and butter. Of course I’m a sap.” Kuroo heartily agrees, making Daichi laugh at the ridiculousness of what they had been up to the past few minutes.

“I graciously shared some of my treats as token of my gratitude.”

But all the same, he cranes his neck to kiss Kuroo, a chaste one on the side of his lips, one that Kuroo returned in kind.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Inspired by this wonderful prompt** : _My parents are hosting a royal ball with neighboring monarchs and you noticed me, heir to the throne, shoving food into a bag to steal_
> 
> Thank you for a wonderful year!!!


End file.
